Chapter Two: The Key to the Blood of Prophecy
Chapter Two is the third official chapter to the Bloody Cross Manga series. It's titled The Key to the Book of Prophecy. Summery Tsuzuki decides to give them time and leaves, but appears to have tabs on them at all times. Naturally, Tsukimiya and Hinata aren't too keen on being ordered around by a pure blood Angel, (especially since they don't have much time left), but realize that, at least for the time being, they have to do what he tells them. Hanabura is next seen at some unknown located talking on his cell phone to Tsuzuki, saying "Looks like it's begun." After that, Hinata and Tsukimiya then begin to fight again, with Tsukimiya claiming that she doesn't like being forced to do things for others, and Hinata then ridiculing her for spending time with him. He also says that two people bearing the same hardships should be nicer to each other, and then proceeds to kiss her once again. Tsukimiya retorts by saying that the two of them are competing which is why she can't survive if she works with him and Hinata, although saying that was a very harsh thing to say, says that she does have a point in that matter. As the two continues they locate the Key, which is at the nearby church. As they enter Tsukimiya laments how pissed she is that they'll have to hand over the Key to that angel, referring to Tsuduki. She then has a flashback of Tsuduki asking them to get the key. When Tsukimiya asks him if he knows where they key is even at, he says he does due to Hinata telling him, and then makes a joke about making the two of them fight for the Key itself. Hinata and Tsukimiya engage in some more arguing, but Hanabura stops them by shooting his gun at them, and Tsuduki berates them for it. Tsuduki got them to work together to look for the Key in the end by saying that whoever gets the key for him first will have their curse erased, but the catch is that they'll have to fight to the death after they acquire it; that will please him. Once they get closer to the Key, the two of them begin to seriously fight once again. Hinata uses an ability called''' Shin Wheel: Box of Annihilation', and after Tsukimiya dodges it uses the attack '''Extreme Piercing', which is a curse of his. Just when it looks like Tsukimiya's about to loose she retaliates almost successfully, but it then shot by Hanabura, who was spying on them in a hidden location. Revealing their partnership, Tsuduki then orders Hinata to make the key appear, which he does, by using the technique God's Key Materialize with the chant At the Promised Place for the Promised Reason Open God's Realm. When he gets the Key, Hanabura shoots him in the chest, revealing that they were planning on betraying him and Tsukimiya all along. When Hanabura is about to lay the finishing blow, Hinata reveals that he's just a dummy, and cleverly retaliates toward Hanabura, pissed off. After that Tsukimiya reveals her presence, alive, back at Tsuduki's place, holding her sword to his head. Hinata then leaves Hanabura defeated, (but not dead), and Tsukimiya leaves Tsuduki, taking his Book of Prophecy with her; in the epilogue of the chapter, the two of them reunite once again, completely intending to break their curses. Category:Chapters